


Frank Makes A Lifestyle Change

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Newt doesn't know what Frank wants this time.





	

Frank was in a bad mood. He tossed back the bucket of meat Newt had painstakingly prepared for him. Newt groaned in frustration; he owed enough sexual favors to the butcher as it was, and Frank was wasting the fruits of his labor. As Dougal ate the spilled remnants of the ground, Newt stalked up to Frank, who was beating his wings furiously.

"What's wrong, Frank? You have to tell me!" He pleaded. Frank ignored him and squawked louder. Newt and Frank sometimes had trouble understanding each other, for virtue of Newt being British. Maybe if he talked in a Southern accent?

Newt would eventually find out that Frank had turned vegetarian.


End file.
